A conventional data cable is applied to connect a mobile device to a computer so as to transfer data or messages, such as video, ringtones, or pictures.
The conventional data cable has a COM interface and a USB interface, wherein the COM interface is also called a serial port which is connected on a back surface of the computer. The COM interface is cheap and supports flashing of a custom ROM, but it is removed difficultly and cannot support a notebook computer. In addition, the COM interface transfers data slowly. The USB interface is popular, transfers data quickly, and supports various computers. However, the integrated circuit of the USB interface is expensive and a part of the data cables cannot support flashing of the custom ROM.
Furthermore, the positioning head and a rotary head of the conventional data cable are broken easily, and a main body of the conventional data cable cannot connect with the USB cable reliability.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.